


草莓奶昔

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 黄铉辰X徐彰彬记一次偶然相遇
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	草莓奶昔

黄铉辰拉开袖子看了眼手表，又抬头看看眼前毫无前进迹象的队伍，叹了口气。  
装潢精致的奶茶店里弥漫着刚出炉新鲜烤面包混合奶油的独特香气，可这时候却丝毫激不起他的食欲，甚至由于那过度甜腻浑浊的气息让他本就紧张的情绪多了点雪上加霜的不适。  
穿着浅棕色长风衣的高挑男子站在多为年轻小姑娘的队伍中显得有些格格不入，本就惹眼的位置再加上那张少见的俊美面孔，让路过的许多人都忍不住回头多看两眼。  
虽然在路人眼里他的样子冷峻得就像秋天夜晚的风，可但凡有人把镜头拉近点，就会发现他额头的汗水已经顺着太阳穴滑到了脸颊，并一步步向着那线条锋利的下颌线滚动过去。

他推了推因为汗水从鼻梁上下滑的眼镜，又顺手蹭掉那滴汗，安静站在原地的动作只维持了五秒就又忍不住低头看向手腕。

前进的秒针每跳一下，他的心里就跟着收紧一分。

Felix今天要和初次合作的制作人见面，作为经纪人的黄铉辰虽然不会和对方有什么直接的深入的业务上沟通，但总还是会忍不住担心自己的艺人是否能和对方好好相处。  
这次新歌的制作人是个新锐音乐家，虽然是新人，作品也并不算多，但仅有的几首歌从制作到概念都非常成熟，甚至有人怀疑他一定很早之前就用其他名字在地下乐坛活动过。  
这是他第一次和偶像歌手合作，消息一放出去外界有期待也有质疑，公司大概就是看中了这种碰撞的火花和关注度才做出这个决定。  
音乐制作方面的内容其实并不在黄铉辰负责的范围内，但对自家孩子的关心让他实在是没法什么都不做地放着小孩一人去和一个众人口中有些难接触的制作人正面碰撞。

说来其实也有点奇怪，关于那个制作人的消息很少，黄铉辰在网络上用各种关键词搜索了也没得到什么准确答案，甚至连他的sns账号都只停留在一张专辑封面上两年没更新过了，除了有少数见过他的人说他看起来很难接触之外，剩下只有一些零星只言片语对于他性格很奇妙的诡异描述，由于过于缺乏真实性被黄铉辰否定了，只是这么一通折腾下来没找到答案不说反倒把自己弄得更紧张。  
Felix是他带的第一个新人，年纪和他差不了多少还是海归，语言还不那么流利再加上性格有时候真的有些过于天真，这一切放一起都让黄铉辰很难放心，所以当他终于打听到另一个公司有个认识的哥哥和那位制作人有过交流的时候便毫不犹豫立刻一通电话就打了过去。  
接到他电话的时候对方正在电视台参加活动，有点赶时间但还是趁化妆的空隙在电话里安慰他说不用太担心他人很好的，挂电话之前又突然想起什么，笑了一声说如果实在想让他开心点，可以去他们公司旁边那个奶茶店买杯草莓奶昔给他，啊对了，最好是——

草莓奶昔，大杯。

黄铉辰的思绪被前面这句点单的声音一下子拽回了现实。

他抬起眼睛看了眼站在自己面前身穿黑色罩衫一手插兜一手正在付钱的男青年。  
在这条队伍里鲜少的男性客人中的另一位，就在黄铉辰眼皮子底下比他早了一步踏进店里，刚好排在他前面。  
这个人和黄铉辰相比那种格格不入就完全是另一种风格了，有人顺着黄铉辰的脸转过去的视线偶尔撞到他身上，就会变成一种条件反射的紧张和退缩，匆忙移开视线便低头走了过去。  
黄铉辰当然是不可能注意到这些的，他只是在对方用一种非常平静且有那么点熟悉的声音说出饮料名称的瞬间才把注意力落在他身上。

这家草莓奶昔有什么特别的吗，这种暗黑风格的人怎么都喜欢这口味，最近已经不太流行了吧，现在不是已经是奶茶的天下了吗。  
不知道为什么他已经擅自把眼前的人和脑内那位神秘的制作人划分成了一类人，并对这在他看来有些甜得过了头的小朋友口味进行了一番批判。

对方自然也不可能知道他的内心戏，接过自己的号码牌就准备往旁边取餐的队伍走。  
黄铉辰着急，在他刚走出一点位置的时候就往前挤上去，急切的动作让两人肩膀以一种轻到可以被忽略却又不会让人完全意识不到的力道轻轻相撞，黄铉辰忙着和服务员点单，没发现那个青年回头看了他一眼，发现他并没有注意到自己，无奈地笑了一下才扭头继续走向取餐的位置。

网红饮料店基本没有空座，黄铉辰也不想在这几步路上浪费时间，点完给工作人员准备的饮料和那一杯身份尊贵的草莓奶昔就跟在那人身后重新排到了队伍里。  
他看看表，距离约定的时间就剩二十来分钟，虽然Felix已经在楼上等着并不会迟到，但自己到得太晚也不太合适。  
今天一天都不怎么顺利，明明不是早晚高峰还是遇上堵车，路口的绿灯在他们眼前一次次变成红色，一切的一切好像都预示着今天不会是个幸运的日子。

手工现做的饮品店速度自然快不起来，几个工作人员在后台马不停蹄忙前忙后显示器上的数字也没见有什么变动，黄铉辰不停抬手腕看表的动作和眼前男人低头看手机一动不动的姿态形成了极强的反差。  
过了将近十分钟，店员才拿着一杯淡粉色夹杂着红色果肉的杯子走了过来，黄铉辰看见眼前的男人把手里的号码牌递过去，接过那杯饮料轻声道了谢就走到旁边准备拿吸管打包，他把视线收回来，赶忙把自己的号码递给服务员，有些抱歉地笑了一下说我有些着急，能不能快一点。  
服务员问了他的订单都有什么，在听见草莓奶昔的名字之后愣了一下，小声说了声您稍等就走到一旁和工作台前的服务员确认了一下又满脸歉意地走了回来。  
别。  
黄铉辰心升一种不祥的预感。  
尽管他已经非常努力在内心祈祷画十字可为时已晚，服务员接下来说的话还是肯定了他这预感的正确。

抱歉先生我们下单的时候可能出了些差错，今天的草莓已经用完了……您看您换一杯别的可以吗？我们可以给您更换最新款不需要您补差价……  
黄铉辰脑子嗡嗡地，心想你不能早说吗，就算脾气再好这种情况他还是有些急躁了。

我前面不是还有吗？  
对……刚才那位先生买的就是最后一杯……

……  
黄铉辰顺着服务员比划的方向转过头，旁边正在拆吸管的男人一直沉默地有一搭没一搭看着他的方向，想必是已经听见他们的对话，在黄铉辰猛地转过头之后猝不及防和他来了个四目相对，并在那一瞬间意识到什么。  
他们两个几乎同时看向放在柜台上的饮料杯，然后那男人以迅雷不及掩耳之势抄起那杯饮料转身就走。  
黄铉辰自然不会这么让他逃掉，在同一时间就迈了一大步拦在了他身前，如果不是对方及时刹住了车差点就直接栽进他怀里。  
青年不悦地从他身前抬起头，被零碎又有些毛躁的刘海遮住一半的眼睛露出来。

……那个，能不能跟您……  
拒绝。  
我还没说完！

对方面无表情地看着他，那张面孔板起脸确实会让人本能地感到疏离和攻击性，像一只天生凶相的黑色野猫，一脸我很不好惹的样子。  
但是黄铉辰顾不得这些，他怕这人跑了，如果不是实在太失礼，他几乎想要上手拽住他。

对不起，我会付钱的，这杯饮料能不能让给我？  
为什么？  
一些理由……

黄铉辰面露难色，他知道换作自己面对陌生人突如其来这个请求也会觉得太奇怪，可还是硬着头皮说了下去。

总之这杯饮料对我真的很重要，我可以加倍付钱给你……  
你怎么就知道它对我就不重要了。

黄铉辰被问得哑口无言，更多的汗从他脑门往下滴。  
那人一手拿着吸管在纸杯上方比划着，看得黄铉辰心都提到嗓子眼，生怕他手一抖扎下去这一杯就算废了。

明明个子不高但气势汹汹的男人板着脸看了他几秒，突然噗嗤一下笑出声。  
黄铉辰愣了一下，这个人笑起来的时候好像整个人的气质都变了，前一秒还一副生人勿近模样的面孔被几乎可以说是有些可爱的笑容代替。

给你个机会。  
那人举起一只手，半截手掌缩在卫衣袖口里只露出手指，他把手往身前一伸。

剪刀石头布，赢了就给你。  
……

黄铉辰张了下嘴还没出声，对面的人已经喊着口号晃起胳膊，他脑子一片混乱，只来得及在对方那一声布念完的瞬间匆忙伸出手比了个剪刀。  
而对面是一个攥紧的小拳头。

……  
啊，这不是我没给你机会……

那人有些惋惜地夸张地叹了一声。

黄铉辰低头看了一会自己的手，懊恼地按住额头。  
对面的人并没有离开，反而抬着眼睛默不作声观察起他的脸，然后悄悄扬了一下嘴角。

唉——  
他朝他叫了一声，黄铉辰把手挪开看过去。  
眼前挂着水珠的纸杯和吸管一起被送到他眼前。  
那人笑着看他。

开个玩笑。  
男人等他接过手里的饮料便收回手准备往外走，黄铉辰赶紧在后面叫住他。

那个，等一下我把钱给你。  
不用啦，我赶时间，就当请你的了。

黄铉辰还想说什么，身后的服务员叫着他的号码通知他其他饮料做好了，他只回了一下头的功夫对方就推开门消失在了路边。

虽然经历了这么一出离奇的剧情发展，至少黄铉辰还是按照计划把饮料准备好了。  
他提着几个纸袋在前台开出入证明那一会儿还是走了一下神，有些遗憾没留下那人的联系方式。  
等工作人员处理完相关手续把通行证交给他，他再来到楼上，原本在会客室等待的felix已经不见了。  
他发了个消息，过了不到一分钟Felix就回他说制作人提前来了自己现在在他的工作室，接着又发了个门牌号过来。  
黄铉辰按着数字找到房间，站在门口轻轻做了个深呼吸，然后敲了敲门，很快Felix就替他把门打开迎了进去。

抱歉，稍微晚了一点。

他一边轻轻弯腰打招呼一边走进去，和见过的许多制作人的房间差不多，暗色系的家具和灯光营造出一种有些迷幻且充满艺术气息的独特空间，但最让他印象深刻的是在沙发正中央摆着的一只巨大号的卡比兽，圆滚滚又憨厚地迎接着所有人的目光。

铉辰，快来，我介绍一下，这是彰彬哥！  
黄铉辰被明显兴致很高昂的小孩拽着胳膊往最里面的座椅前带过去。  
工作台前的男人正对在对着电脑鼓捣着什么，听见身后的介绍过了几秒才慢半拍转过身。

黄铉辰瞪大了眼睛，对方似乎也有些惊讶，可那表情很快就变成一个带着些许调侃的微笑。  
Felix放开他，把黄铉辰进屋以后放在桌上的纸袋拿过来问彰彬哥你喜欢喝哪个？  
黄铉辰看着Felix把一杯杯饮料拿出来热切地展示给对方挑选，不知道他们是怎么在短短几分钟之内变得好像如此熟悉，但至少这总不是件坏事。

那个叫做徐彰彬的制作人低下头看了看袋子里的东西，还没来得及开口，黄铉辰已经伸手把那杯草莓奶昔拿出来插上吸管递过去。

对方没说什么，看了一眼就接过来，轻咬着吸管喝下去一口然后朝着对面的人挤了下眼睛。

谢谢，这个我最喜欢了。

黄铉辰终于知道为什么这声音如此熟悉了，这是这段时间几乎每天伴着他进入睡眠的歌声的主人。

END

番外

黄铉辰的钱包没了。  
确切地说是落在一个地方了。  
他甚至知道位置，就在那个巨型卡比兽身旁紧挨沙发靠背的缝隙里。

那天下班之后回到家，他掏出手机给一个新存下来的号码发了条信息。  
等待的过程很紧张，那条短信他遣词造句斟酌了很久，他要兼顾职业、礼貌、询问，和一点点不太想隐藏的私心，不能太直接也不能让对方完全读不懂意思。  
那一串文字化作信息流消失在网络的海洋里就没了动静，几乎过了快两个小时，他的手机才重新亮起来。  
他一边捋着刚洗完才半干的头发一边紧张地点进去，终于还是露出了点笑容。

第二次来到这间工作室和第一次的心情完全不同，前台的工作人员只抬头看了他一眼就朝他笑笑给与了放行。  
他站在房间门口敲敲门，听到请进的答复才推门走进去。

那个人和上一次见面没什么变化，硬要说就是墨蓝色的头发掉了一点颜色变成了青灰色，还是一件黑色长袖卫衣，还是一条牛仔裤。

我没有看到，你自己找找吧，如果你确定是在这里的话。

他依然坐在那个椅子上，身后的桌边放着熟悉的草莓奶昔，他摊开双手示意了一下房间，让黄铉辰自便。

黄铉辰当然不能上来就冲向目的地，可当他在几处位置象征性检查完毕，走到沙发前挪开那个巨型玩偶之后却并没有看到自己钱包的影子。  
他愣了一下，回头看向徐彰彬，对方一手撑在椅背上托着下巴一边看着他，什么也没说，挡在手指后的嘴角却有一点不露声色地上扬。

啊。  
有一点坏。

黄铉辰只在心里想，没表现在脸上，又转头在房间里地毯式搜索了一遍，确定没有落下任何角落之后就重新把目光锁定在了房间主人身上。  
他走过去站在徐彰彬面前，对方跟着他的动作抬起头朝他眨了眨眼，一脸疑惑，又带着点好奇似的看着他。

怎么？  
还有一个地方没检查过。

他两手撑在对方腋下，像拎起一只猫那样把他架起来。  
徐彰彬被迫站起来，就站在他面前，没阻止他也没出声，只带着笑意看着黄铉辰的脸，而黄铉辰低着头，把双手扣在他的腰上慢慢往下摸过去。

注意你的手。

黄铉辰只是哼着笑了一声，没有回话。  
外套的口袋里没有，裤子的侧兜也没有。  
他转头和徐彰彬对视着，眯了一下眼睛，停在对方胯骨位置的双手贴紧贴他的身体向后滑过去，终于在身后的裤袋里碰到一个方正的熟悉形状。

当黄铉辰把自己的钱包抽出来的瞬间，眼前的人像被这算不上多重的力道带得没站稳似的往前晃了一下，黄铉辰为了扶住他，下意识又把手扣回了他腰上。

狗狗很可爱，叫什么名字？  
Ggami……你不是说没看见吗。  
可能不小心忘了吧……

那人笑得有些狡猾，丝毫没有掩饰自己恶作剧成功的喜悦般自在地把全身重量往眼前的人身上倚过去。

End


End file.
